Galeones negros
by Mirkran
Summary: Un breve relato sobre cómo el dinero es capaz de comprar incluso la libertad. Escrito para el reto "Crimen perfecto" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer:** Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío. El truculento argumento del siguiente relato sí lo es.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto "Crimen perfecto" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**Galeones negros**

Lucius Malfoy era uno de los pocos Mortífagos que habían sobrevivido a la guerra. Por lo mismo, estaba sentado sobre una silla austera y fría, con grilletes mordiéndole las muñecas. Su mujer observaba desde las alturas a su marido. Draco también estaba allí, aunque bien podría estar en la luna, pues no prestaba atención a nada relacionado con el juicio.

Pocas personas habían querido testificar en contra del señor Malfoy. El miedo todavía imperaba en la comunidad mágica. Dos meses era muy poco tiempo para que el polvo se asentara y la población pudiera respirar tranquila. Pero eso no significaba que no hubiese gente que deseara ver al señor Malfoy pudrirse en Azkaban.

—Lucius Malfoy —atronó la voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt en la sala—, ha sido acusado de pertenecer a la organización criminal conocida como los Mortífagos, de matar, torturar y controlar a numerosos magos y muggles a lo largo de varios años. ¿Cómo se declara?

El señor Malfoy, pese a la adversidad por la que pasaba, lucía tranquilo. Los témpanos de hielo que tenía por ojos no mostraron señales de nerviosismo.

—Me declaro inocente, claro.

Tres espectadores gruñeron de indignación, sobre todo una mujer de espeso cabello castaño que miraba a Lucius con el más profundo desprecio. El tono despreocupado y grave que empleó para hablar la molestó más si cabe.

—Que la parte acusatoria presente su caso —ordenó Kingsley. Un hombre entrado en años, alto y delgado apareció frente al acusado. Él era el equivalente mágico de un fiscal muggle. Su mirada denotaba mucha experiencia y sabiduría para conducir un caso.

—Solicito que el acusado presente su varita —instruyó el acusador.

Lucius extrajo su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y la mostró para que todos la vieran.

—_¡Prior Incantato!_ —exclamó el fiscal, y una hilera de figuras plateadas desfilaron en medio de la corte. El jurado contempló cómo las víctimas del acusado cobraban forma y formaban un círculo alrededor del señor Malfoy. Aun así, el padre de Draco no mostraba señales de incomodidad o nerviosismo, como si tuviera la clara certeza que todo iba a salir bien.

Pasaron un par de minutos y las formas plateadas desaparecieron, pero todo el jurado fue testigo de la cantidad de personas afectadas por la maldad de Lucius. Para los asistentes, aquello era más que suficiente para condenarlo, pero un juicio no podía darse por terminado sin la intervención de la defensa.

Y Lucius seguía imperturbable.

Para reforzar su caso, el acusador llamó a varios testigos, entre ellos, a la persona que había hecho posible ese juicio. Hubo un breve momento de aplausos y silbidos cuando Harry Potter pasó al estrado a testificar. Gracias a sus declaraciones, y a la ayuda de los demás testigos, el caso de la parte acusatoria se robusteció. La gente que había asistido a ese circo creía que Lucius pasaría el resto de su vida privado de libertad.

Y la defensa presentó su caso.

Como el fiscal, el defensor trajo consigo una avalancha de testigos, entre ellos, a algunos representantes de Gringotts y del Hospital San Mungo, quienes recibieron donaciones de parte de la familia Malfoy entre la primera y la segunda guerra. Otros afirmaron que Voldemort lo había usado para acceder a sus recursos, que lo había intimidado para que cometiera los crímenes que se le achacaban y que había amenazado con matarlo si se rehusaba.

_No obtendrán nada con defender lo indefendible_ pensó Hermione Granger mientras miraba a Lucius con rabia mal contenida. Sabía que mucha gente sufrió a manos de él y que nadie lo había amedrentado para que hiciera tales cosas. Para ella, el único desenlace que tendría ese juicio implicaba una celda fría y húmeda.

Sólo esperaba que el Wizengamot fuese de su misma opinión.

—La corte tomará un receso de un hora, durante la cual el jurado deliberará para emitir su veredicto —volvió a resonar la voz de Kingsley. Hubo un gran movimiento y el jurado abandonó la corte, dejando parte de los testigos y a los espectadores en la sala. Lucius seguía con esa expresión impasible que tanto irritaba a Hermione.

—¿Te molesta que esté tan despreocupado? —habló una voz detrás de ella. Era Harry.

—No sé, me da mala espina —dijo Hermione con un poco de preocupación—. Malfoy ya fue absuelto una vez por esta misma corte. No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir.

—No te preocupes, Hermione —aseguró Harry con aplomo—. No se salvará esta vez. Nuestro caso es muy sólido y su defensa fue un poco endeble. Ya verás que Lucius irá a prisión.

—Eso espero —dijo Hermione, no tan convencida como su mejor amigo. Le causaba una profunda inquietud ver a Lucius tan sereno. No lucía para nada de esa forma durante la batalla de Hogwarts, cuando miraba con recelo hasta a su propia sombra. Sin embargo, la reputación de los Malfoy estaba muy deteriorada y el común de la gente no los respetaba. Mucha agua había corrido bajo el puente desde la última vez que Lucius fue enjuiciado.

Mientras tanto, Draco y Narcissa tenían la mirada clavada en Lucius. Ninguno de los dos sabía a qué demonios estaba jugando el acusado. Su defensa no había sido del todo firme y el fiscal había sabido qué preguntas hacer para hallar agujeros en la armadura. Pero nada de eso parecía afectar el humor de Lucius, quien conversaba plácidamente con uno de los gerentes de Gringotts. Draco no sabía qué pensar y la expresión de Narcissa era inescrutable.

Había un murmullo persistente entre la muchedumbre que había asistido a ese juicio público. Casi todos los presentes creían que los carceleros de Azkaban ya estaban etiquetando una celda con el nombre de Lucius en ésta. Después de todo, había cometido muchos crímenes contra la vida y el libre albedrío.

—Bueno, al menos la gente está de acuerdo en que Lucius tiene que pagar por lo que hizo —dijo Hermione, cuya voz sonó más como un gruñido que como un tono normal de conversación.

Sus palabras sonaron extrañamente literales.

Diez minutos más tarde, el jurado volvió de su receso. Kingsley tomó su puesto, Lucius dirigió su vista hacia el Ministro Interino de la Magia con aburrimiento y el resto de los asistentes dejó de murmurar. El silencio se antojaba sepulcral, premonitorio.

—Representantes del jurado, ¿están listos para emitir un veredicto?

—Sí, señor.

La sala parecía estar desprovista de vida cuando uno de los miembros del jurado entregó un pergamino a Kingsley. Harry y sus dos amigos taladraban con la mirada al acusado.

—Lucius Malfoy —atronó la voz grave de Kingsley Shacklebolt—, esta corte lo halla…

* * *

_Un mes atrás…_

_Sabes que tu nombre ya no importa, pero te da igual. Todavía tienes los medios para salir de cualquier problema. Con paso resuelto, te acercas a una casa modesta y tocas a la puerta. Momentos después, una niña de unos ocho años aparece en el umbral. Notas su expresión taciturna y te das cuenta que estuvo llorando. Más tarde, aparece una madre con una evidente expresión de preocupación. Tú, por supuesto, sabes cuál es su problema, porque es el problema de muchos en esos tiempos._

_ Por suerte, o por algún hado, tu realidad no es igual a la de los demás._

_ Finges amabilidad cuando hablas con la mujer, sacas a relucir tu lengua de plata para cumplir con tus propósitos, aunque éstos sean retorcidos e indignos. Hablas, negocias, prometes el cielo y más… y ella te cree. La niña ya no tiene esa expresión tan patética y se escuchan cánticos de felicidad desde las entrañas de la morada._

_ Puede que tu nombre ya no importe, pero eso no significa que no puedas pretender que te has reformado y que quieres darle la vuelta a la tortilla. Podrías haber tomado el camino largo, pero tu orgullo te lo impide. Quieres resultados rápidos, aunque tengas que romper algunas leyes para conseguirlo._

_ Acudes a otra casa. Una situación parecida se te presenta. Repites tu cantinela y apenas puedes creer que la gente sea tan ingenua. Nadie ve más allá de lo que dicen tus palabras, nadie cuestiona tu valía cuando la gente siente que está entre la espada y la pared. Por supuesto, no puedes darte el lujo de hacer eso con todos, sólo con la gente necesaria para hacer una diferencia._

_ Tus arcas en Gringotts ya no se hallan rebosantes de galeones, pero al menos nadie podrá achacarte nada, no después que hubieses salvado de la quiebra a varias familias._

_Sabes que has obrado mal, que podrías acabar en Azkaban por tus acciones, pero te aseguraste que nadie te acusara, no cuando has jugado a ser el buen samaritano. Mientras prometes el cielo por última vez, te das cuenta que la libertad también se puede comprar._

_ Y eso es lo que acabas de hacer._

_ Has sobornado a gente clave en el Ministerio y, por eso, serás libre._

* * *

—… inocente de todos los cargos imputados.

Hasta Kingsley parecía sorprendido por el veredicto. Nadie habló por varios instantes. Después, la gente comenzó a murmurar. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los murmullos se convirtieran en un carnaval de palabras. La sala se llenó con críticas bastante insidiosas acerca de la justicia y epítetos poco glamorosos hacia el jurado. Hermione estaba lívida.

—Maldito… cerdo… capitalista —farfulló, golpeándose las piernas con sus manos por cada palabra—. ¿A cuánta gente compraste para librarte de Azkaban?

Harry y Ron también estaban furiosos, pero ninguno de los dos dijo algo. Lucius fue desatado de sus cadenas y, ostentando un rostro inexpresivo, se dirigió hacia la salida de la corte. Draco y Narcissa abandonaron sus asientos, al igual que todos los asistentes.

La salida de Lucius Malfoy del Ministerio de la Magia fue caótica. La prensa no perdió tiempo en asaltar al magnate y asediarlo a preguntas sobre el juicio. El Atrio se hizo pequeño para tanta gente revoloteando alrededor de quien fuera el acusado. Los flashes de las cámaras brillaban como diminutas supernovas. Horas más tarde, la primera plana de "El Profeta", anunciaba la exoneración de Lucius Malfoy por falta de evidencia.

Aquella era la prueba definitiva de que la justicia no era igual para todos. Había una para los ricos y otra para los pobres. Para estos últimos, la justicia era una ruleta rusa.

Para los ricos bastaba con una montaña de galeones para quedar en la impunidad.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** No quise relatar la típica historia del asesino y el investigador, pues pensé que sería muy cliché. También evité narrar sobre un crimen pasional, aunque estuve tentado en hacerla. Al final, opté por escribir algo sobre un crimen de guante blanco. Titulé la historia "Galeones negros" por la forma en que se usó el dinero para comprar la libertad del protagonista. Aunque la gente crea que el soborno es un delito poco serio, yo soy de otra opinión.

Bueno, espero, como siempre, que hayan disfrutado leer esta historia. Obviamente yo lo hice escribiéndola. Ah, antes que se me olvide, quiero agradecer a Muselina Black por motivarme a usar varios narradores en un mismo capítulo ;)

Un saludo.


End file.
